(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a countermeasure launcher and more particularly to a countermeasure launcher used in conjunction with an unmanned underwater vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to launch countermeasures, mines and other deployable equipment by release from surface vessels or aircraft, and it is also well known to launch underwater equipment from the launch tube of a submarine.
In a range environment, it is desirable to release devices such as mines, countermeasures, or instrumentation from unmanned underwater vehicles to simulate a submarine or surface craft. When a torpedo is pursuing a submarine or surface craft, the craft can release countermeasures to confuse the torpedo. In the range environment, an unmanned underwater vehicle is used as a target. Prior to the current invention, these unmanned underwater vehicles had no provision for launching countermeasures or other devices.
An aircraft can deploy a countermeasure or device, but an air dropped device does not have sufficient accuracy and timing to simulate a target and provide accurate test results. A submarine can be used as a target with the capability of deploying countermeasures; however, this is undesirable because of the expense and danger involved.
When testing underwater weapons, countermeasures are commonly released from a barge. The timing of the release must be coordinated with the position of the torpedo and the position of the target device. If the position or timing of the countermeasure release is inaccurate, the test must be conducted again. Multiple barges are necessary to deploy multiple countermeasures at different intervals along the target's path.